Waiting For My Sun to Rise
by Siti Marie
Summary: It is over a decade after "To Forgive But Never Forget", and Jonas and Fiona have a daughter, Dawn. The things they never told her are now coming back to haunt her and the whole of the world after the Giver. Sequal for: To Forgive, But Never Forget
1. Voices

Dawn

Okay people, this story is a sequal to To Forgive, But Never Forget. Read that first or you'll be hopefully lost.  
  
Hi!  
Bet a lot of people had given up on me! But I'm back! This peice is a bit shorter than usual, but I just had to post here. You're just going to LOVE the ending. If you like cliffhangers, that is.  
  
Alright guys.(and gals) I've got a choice for you. I'm only one person, and I'm being asked to do a bit much for right now, so I've got a choice for you. One, I go on with Imperfect Heaven for right now. Or two, I continue this story, and do the other sequal later. Tell me what you want in your reveiw. Majority rules!  
  
As always, reveiwers are my friends, and thanks to everyone who reveiws. Fanfic writers aren't given much as compensation, feedback is the only thanks we get. So be nice and write a reveiw. Please?  
  
Disclaimer: All ideas and characters from the novel, The Giver belong to Lois Lowry. However, (Deep breath) Jake, Dawn, Jinkie, Hunney, Goren, Koren, Eliza, and Duke are mine. Please ask to use them.(Not all are in this chapter)  


  
  
  
  
Waiting For My Sun to Rise  
  
Prolouge  
A Light On the Horizon.  
  


It was black. Not a light shown. But then, a ray of orange flew over the hills, and others followed. A bright orange beam smiled over the horizon like a grinning goddess. Soon, there was a light show that welcomed the day. And more...  
  
It's a girl!   
  
Fiona felt like she was going to pass out. She was so tired. But the sight in front of her made it all worth it. She reached for her child, her little baby.   
  
After cutting the cord, the doctor, Jake, handed her the baby. The little girl had bright red hair, and deep blue eyes. She was perfect. Like the dawn.  
  
**********  
  
Jonas pased back and forth, the same as he had for the last six hours. Asher had long since stopped telling him to calm down. He had questioned every person who had walked through the room. Most hadn't even answered him. Nobody understood. This was his wife! Not just any little birth, his Fiona's! They could at least answer his questions!   
  
Jake appeared in the doorway, the door swinging shut behind him, before engulfing Jonas in a huge hug. Jake had become a doctor, a mighty good one, and had helped Fiona throughout her pregnancy, it wasn't the first in the Community, but it was still a new thing to the people. Normal people having to carry babies. It was unheard of. And knowing who ones parents were. Unreal. He shook his head, we've made a lot of progress, and that is a good thing.  
  
What is it? Did something go wrong? How is Fiona? Tell me, Jake! Jonas' words were an interogator questioning a prisoner. He was so nevous!  
  
Then, Jake's lips spead upward into a huge grin.   
  
Congratulations. You're a father.  
  


Chapter One  
We're Only Human  
  


Dawn jabbed her heel into her horses side. She could see her home just over the next hill, and she wanted to be there NOW. Not the next minute, or second, but right now. It was her birthday. Her fifteenth one! This birthday was special. Her parents had said they were going to take her somewhere this year. She wondered where it could be. She hadn't been anywhere beyond the next village, and then it was only for a day. Visions of deep forests, and high mountains flittered though her avid imagination.  
  
She pushed a long red lock of thick hair out of her eyes. She wondered what it was like for her parents when they were turning fifteen. They always changed the subject if she mensioned their youth. Maybe this year she would be told why. Their past was covered in mysteries and shadows.  
  
She stopped Terra outside her home, and pulled the bay into the yard. She was bursting with impatience as she walked the mare down, and then brought her to her stall.  
  
When she was finished, she sprinted to the door, and only slowed slightly as she pulled the door open.  
  
**********  
  
Dawn sat at the table across from her mother, Jake was over for dinner, and her parents hadn't said a word about where they were going. She felt she would explode if someone wouldn't tell her what was going on. Her parents exchanged smiling glances, full of unusual mischeif.  
  
I suppose, you want to know where we are going to be going tomorrow. Her father started, a silly grin on his normally serious face.  
  
You're finally going to tell me? Where!? She interupted impatiently, not letting him finish.  
  
Her father laughed, his blue eyes sparkling. We are going to be going to your grandparents house. It's a long way, but I think you are old enough now.  
  
Grandparents? I didn't even know I had any! Who are they? Dawn asked eagerly.  
  
They are my parents, they adopted Jonas when he was fourteen. Jake answered her. He was about to go on, but stopped as her mother, Fiona, glared at him.   
  
I have to learn what they are keeping from me! It is going to drive me mad! She made herself a silent promise. She would find out. Soon...  
  
Mom? Dad? I want an answer. Why don't you ever tell me about when you were kids? She asked for the hundreth time.  
  
But Jonas just laughed. That is a story for another day. Totally boring.  
  
Dawn didn't believe him.  
  
**********  
  
Jonas couldn't sleep. Finally he rolled over and whispered, Fiona? Are you still awake?  
  
Can't sleep? Me eighther. Fiona whispered back.  
  
When are we going to tell Dawn the truth? We can't hide it from her forever. Jonas wondered out loud.  
  
She is still a little girl. I don't want her to have to grow up as fast as we did. Fiona answered. She was right, but he hated keeping the truth from her.   
  
We have to tell her soon. Or else she'll find out from someone else. Jonas told her. That would be horrible, Dawn knowing that they'd kept that horrible history from her.  
  
I know. I know. We'll tell her tomorrow. I promise. Satisfied, Jonas drifted off to sleep.  
  
**********  
  
Dawn was crying. She knew they were keeping a horrible secret from her. She just knew it. Everyone around her was cutting themselves off. Just when she thought she might learn something. It was so frustrating!   
  
She looked around her room. It was small, and looked to be kind of plain, but then, she'd never had many things. Didn't want them. So often, she was offered gaudy things, full of color, and light. She'd always felt more comfortable in the dark. Safer, almost.  
  
  
  
She sat bolt upright in bed. Glanced around her room. Nothing.   
  
Here, behind the dresser.  
  
The only thing behind her dresser was the wall. But she got out of bed anyway, and crept over to the dresser. She grapped the edge, and began to yank it away from the wall.   
  
That's it.  
  
When the dresser was aside, at first she saw only wall, but then, she saw a grate. It looked like any other in the house, only more complicated.  
  
Hello Dawn. I've heard you want answers. Answers that your parents won't give you. Is that right Dawn?  
  
she stammered. Whas this for real? Her eyes darted towards the door, nobody was staring at her from the shadows in the hall.  
  
Well, we have those answers for you. You need only ask.  
  
Why won't my parents tell me about when they were little? My age? She figured, they'd offered, and she may as well take the oportunity that had presented it's self.  
  
Must you always start with the hard questions? Lets begin with some easy ones. I'm the Speaker. Shall we talk here and be caught, or somewhere else, in private?  
  
Here for now. Dawn wasn't stupid. She knew not to talk to strangers. Answer my first question.  
  
Not now dear. Not here. We must meet in person.  
  
Dawn suddenly knew the answer. I'm going to my Grandma's house starting tomorrow, we could meet tomorrow night.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
By the time everthing was packed, and on the horses, they were late starting, but they decided to move anyway. As they rode, Jonas thought over his and Fiona's converstion from the night before.   
  
The sun was low on the horizon, and Jonas was thinking over ways her could tell his daughter of his past. They would tell her. There just wasn't time tonight.  
  
And there wasn't. Everything was moving too fast, one thing followed another, until it was time to sleep for the night. Jonas was asleep when his head hit the pillow.   
  
**********  
  
Dawn tried to stay awake, but she was as sleepy as her parents. She didn't even hear the person sneak up on her. She didn't even shout as she was dragged away, and brought to a nearby van.   
  
Shock at first stopped her from speaking, and then fright. But then, there was cloth over her mouth, and a slight hissing noise was the last thing she remembered. Then, only blackness.  
  
**********  
  
Jonas woke with a start. He streached, and looked around. Fiona was still sleeping, and Dawn was-  
  
She was gone! He looked frantically around, and didn't see her. He began to panic. Jonas yelled,   
  
Only the birds answered.  
  
**********  
  
Jinkie had been tipped off that morning by a man that he hadn't seen before to check the old Speaker room. Nobody had been in there for years, and he didn't know why he was checking, but something told him he should.  
  
As he walked into the old office, the first thing he noticed was the lack of dust, and then the fact that the Speaker was on. He ran to the console. It was connected to Jonas' house! More specifically, to Dawn's room. Why would that old thuing be on, her thought all of it had been unwired, and left to ruin at it's heart's content. He reached for his communicator, but was stopped by a voice behind him.  
  
Stop where you are! Turn around, slowly. Your informer has been captured!  
  
Jinkie turned around, and found himself face to face with a man who looked like he'd seen better times.  
  
His face was covered in scars, and cuts. Behind him he saw the mysterious old man, being held by another man. The old man had scars and cuts too, he just hadn't noticed it with his large black hood.  
  
From behind all of them came yet another voice.  
  
Stop! You are all against procedure! Step out slowly! I have a gun! Jinkie had never been more glad to see Pierre's shaky voice.  
  
The men only laughed, but it was the distraction Jinkie needed. He plowed full force into the first man, grabbing his gun as he knocked him over.  
  
The old man slammed his albow into the second man's gut, and he moaned in pain. His hood fell down, and Jinkie could see him fully for the first time.  
  
Jinkie was stunned. It couldn't be!  
  
The man laughed harshly, and now that Jinkie looked more closely, he wondered why he hadn't oticed his childhood friend. He just looked so worn and old with those scars. Then he jabbed his fist onto the second man's back, knocking him out.  
  
Koren laghed, and with his laugh, looked thirty years younger. Jinkie, old friend! Remember me? Well, I'm back and I have news of the enemy.  
  
The enemy? Jinkie asked, dumbfounded.  
  
Koren suddenly sobered. Yes friend. This isn't over. You need to get word to Jonas right away. They are going after Dawn.  
  
Who? Koren, who is it? Jinkie demanded.  
  
The Clan.   
  
~Siti~ 


	2. Gone

Dawn2

Author note update in * *  
  
* Okay, I'm really stuck right now, and FF.N won't let me upload new chapters. But it will let me edit old ones. So I'm going through all my fics and taking out the grammar and punctuation everyone complains about. Bear with me people, I'm trying to get new software that will update my computer, and let me upload new chapters.*  
  
Hi all! Did ya miss me?  
  
Anyway, this chapter covers a lot of ground, but I got this really cool idea, right after writers block, and just had to keep going, and going, and going.   
  
**little bunny with drum goes by**  
  
Um, okay. there will be another note at the bottom cuz I've got something to ask, and can't ask it here because it would ruin part of the story.  
  
Thanks, as always, to my reviewers, Silver Smoke, Luna, Sara, Liz Skywalker, Anonymous, Daine, and *~Amethyst~*.   
  
In case you haven't figured it out, I'm continuing this story for now. (Sorry Luna) But I will finish the other one. **sigh** Eventually.  
  
Disclaimer: All Giver characters and themes belong to Lois Lowry. However,**deep breath** Goren, Koren, Dawn, Jake, Duke, Jinkie, Aimee, Angela, and the plot are mine, please email me before you use them. Which you are welcome to!   
  


  
  
  
Waiting for my Sun to Rise  
Chapter 2  
  


As Dawn came to, she was in darkness. She had never seen such darkness before, always there had been some light to comfort her, now, there was nothing. She shivered, and goosebumps formed on her arms and legs.  
  
She heard, rather than saw a door open behind her, and whirled. Light stung her tender eyes, and she blinked to clear her vision.  
  
We're sorry Dawn, but it was the only way to get you to us without your parents, and before it was too late. We have much to speak about, I'm ready now to answer those questions. A tall man, face marred by old scars stared at her with dark, beady eyes, and she didn't want to ask him anything. She was sorry now that she had left her parents. She just wanted to go home.  
  
Well Dawn, I am part of a great group. We call ourselves The Clan. We oppose those who brought suffering upon us. You see, all of this started many years ago. Long ago, we were happy, we did not suffer, and we knew what, was what. Now, we wander in darkness. One person, and one alone took that peace from us. That person's name was Jonas. It wasn't enough to take our peace from us! He took our children, and twisted them to his evil ways. When I was young, there was no suffering, no pain, no hunger, no chance. He glanced at her, and his eyes were like burning coals, making sure she listened.  
  
We want these golden ages back! The only way is through Jonas. Everything was controlled through a generator. We have those plans. The last recordings of Angela! It is she, the first Receiver, who will bring our world back to us!  
  
Angela? Who was she? What is a Receiver? Dawn asked, stuttereing over the unfamiliar word. Then she slammed her mouth shut. She wanted nothing to do with these people. But that was so hard to remember when she had so many questions! Questions that her parents had never answered. . .  
  
**********  
  
Who is The Clan? Jinkie asked.  
  
They are the most evil of people! They want to remake the Generator and reenter the Sameness. I have. . . infiltrated them for ten years. All I have in the material sense to show this is my scars, and this. Koren said. He held out his hand, and in the middle of his palm, was a small data tube. Jinkie snatched it from his hand.  
  
What is it? Jinkie regarded it suspiciously.  
  
The first Receiver knew about the Sameness, and wanted to be part of it. She also felt betrayed by the doctors who shut her out. She wasn't sane...  
  
And with that, he clicked the data tube on.  
  
:: Buzzzzz:: This is Angela::Buzz:: I am the only one left. :: Buzz:: Everything has gone according to the plan, except I have been betrayed. ::Buzzzz:: Enclosed is plans for the Generator, should something go wrong. ::Buzzz:: At least then you will have peace.::Buzz:: I also have enclosed a holographic projection of myself, to help in the creation. It is highly advanced technology-::Buzzzzzzzzzzz::  
  
There was silence. Then Jinkie asked, The hologram?  
  
Koren tapped the data tube. Still inside, I haven't tried it yet.  
  
Then do it. Let's meet Angela. It's only a hologram, what can it harm? Koren tapped a small red button.  
  
**********  
  
Asher was nodding off to sleep, desk work had never agreed with him, he had always worked best out in the field. So when the phone rang, he looked blankly at it for a second before realizing, oh yeah, pick up up the phone when it rings.  
  
But when he brought the receiver to his ear, he promptly yanked it away.  
  
  
  
Jonas? Tone it down!  
  
Sorry. Someone has kidnapped Dawn! Jonas yelled, and Asher stared at the phone, his pounding ears almost not comprehending the words.  
  
Holding the phone away from his ear, Asher shouted in the general direction of the receiver, What? How!? Jonas, what happened?  
  
Another phone rang, Asher grabbed it angrily with his left hand. Hello!!! What is it!?  
  
It's me, Jinkie, and we have a problem, Dawn-  
  
Has been kidnapped. Jonas just told me. Asher finished.  
  
We are in big trouble. There is a huge plot going on here, and I need a technician, right NOW! I have a holo that isn't working right. I need it FIXED. I'm at the Speaker office! Jinkie yelled.  
  
Asher sighed, and told Jinkie to hold on. He grabbed another phone, got a tech on, then sent her to Jinkie.  
  
The tech is on the way. I need to comfort Jonas and Fiona. And he hung up. For now.  
  
May as well get over to the Speaker office...  
  
**********  
  
Aimee had been sent to the Speaker office, she didn't even know why. She was a holo expert, not a relic cataloger!  
  
She walked around the corner, possible reasons why she might have been sent to the run down, out of date area, running through her mind. Then she saw Jinkie, the head of security, and a man she didn't know, standing over two bodies. She gasped.  
  
Jinkie? What happened? What do you need help with? she asked.  
  
Aimee? I have an old holo projector here that we need to have work. Can you fix it? She reached out a trembling hand for the tube, and Jinkie gave her the cylinder. She flipped it over, and opened a back panel. this was something she could do.  
  
There is a lot of dust, I think the main coil is plugged. she said, mostly to herself. Gently, she disconnected the tiny tube, tapped it with her thumb to clear the dust, and reconnected it. She flipped it over again, and pressed the red button.  
  
A beam of bright orange light shot from the top, and Aimee dropped it with a sharp yelp. The beam began form into the shape of a woman, and soon she could pick out individual feature features.  
  
What happened? Where am I? Who are you? The hologram spoke. Asking questions! She held her breath, this was far more advanced than anything she'd ever seen or worked on! Aimee's mouth dropped open just a bit. Personality subroutines? Impossible. But, here it was, right in front of her.  
  
I am Angela. Who are you? the hologram repeated.  
  
Jinkie seemed to recompose himself. I'm Jinkie, this is Aimee, and that is Koren. We brought you out of a holo tube. We weren't expecting such technology.  
  
I'm a hologram? But wait! The sky! Clouds, and the sun! What happened to the haven? The hologram, Angela, spun in a circle, eyes widening in disbeleif, and horror.  
  
That curse has been eradicated. Jinkie told her firmly.  
  
No! It can't be! What year is it? What happened to the generator? We must fix it! She shouted at them frantically.  
  
Aimee shuddered with revoltion, We destroyed it. The Memories are in the hands of the people now.  
  
The Memories? Ah yes, my final betrayal. I suppose that Dirk is around here somewhere too? The rebels? I guess you are part of that misfit group? Angela face contorted into a cruel snear.  
  
The year is 2460. Whatever rebels you refer to are long since dead. But their descendants live. Aimee informed her with some distaste.  
  
But how? The Memories were safe, in me, and those who followed. Our sacrifice? I never failed. Who did? Who could? she cried in anguish.  
  
Our old Receiver and the one he was trained were planning to rid us of that awful Sameness. The new Receiver, Jonas, left the Communities. He is back now, but it did the trick. The Generator soon followed. Jinkie explained proudly.  
  
There is only one thing to do. Angela mused thoughtfully. Then she faded into a stream of orange light. Then Angela, or whoever she was, flew into a nearby console.  
  
Koren flew to the console, and then swore fiercly, She has downloaded her program into the computer! She was stalling! We have to stop her!  
  
We need the others back here, we can't do this alone. Jinkie said. Dawn has already been kidnapped... What would they do now?  
  
Koren ran out the door, yelling at Aimee to try and hold off the hologram. They were going to go get help. Helplessly, Aimee ran towards the central compter hub.  
  
**********  
  
Duke paced across the living room of his parents house. They should have been here hours ago!  
  
You're going to wear a hole in the carpet! Gabe told him. Mom won't be happy.  
  
A yell came from outside, and the two boys, now men, ran to the window. Jonas was outside, in a truck. A truck? I thought they were coming on horseback.  
  
Duke yanked open the front door, and flung himself outside. Gabe wasn't far behind.  
  
What happened? Duke asked as they filed out of the truck. He looked at those whom he had fought for the Community with.  
  
Jonas, still tall, his blue eyes still shining, but now in anger, and worry.  
  
Fiona, hair as red as always, but her brown eyes full of the same sadness that was in Jonas' eyes.  
  
Asher, trying to stand tall, but stooped by sorrow.  
  
Jinkie, face hard and unreadable.  
  
Jake, his brother, his twin.  
  
And another man he did not know. He was tall, older than Jinkie, much older. His face was crisscrossed with scars. He looked like a man who has seen too much, knew too much.  
  
Dawn has been kidnapped, and an insane hologram is trying to reinstate Sameness. We need your help. Jonas said simply. Duke's heart wrenched, he moved forward and clasped Jonas' hand in his own.  
  
Any time brother, any time. Duke told him, Dad won't be going though. He is sick. Duke eyes were downcast. Very sick.  
  
I'm going. Gabe spoke up.  
  
Gabe? Is that you? Jonas asked.  
  
I'm sure not the Easter bunny. Gabe joked, but nobody laughed.  
  
Me too! Another voice came from the doorway. You aren't leaving me behind again. It Gabe can go, so can I. I'm older than he is! I'm twenty five now.  
  
  
  
We wouldn't dare, little sister. Jake told her.  
  
**********  
  
Aimme heard another alarm. Another system. She yelled at an aide to shut it off, and get to work. How could anything have worked this fast? She was slowly losing systems to this... thing, and didn't think she could keep it from the repair system for much longer!   
  
Angela knew these systems better than her men did, Angela had made them. They only could slow her down. . .  
  
Slow her down? That was an idea.  
  
She grabbed a wrench, and slammed it down in the console for the system Angela was in.  
  
There was a mechanical scream, then the orange light began to stream out of the console. Again, it formed into the shape of Angela.  
  
You don't know what you have done! I'll make you into a laborer when I get the Sameness up and running! And I will. Aimee swung her fist at her. Her hand went right through the hologram, and hit the wall.   
  
"Aimee, you can't hurt me! And you can't stop me! She streamed into another console, a junky looking one.  
  
Where is she!? she demanded.  
  
She is in... bicycle repair? a confused tech told her.  
  
We've got her hiding out now guys. Lets keep it that way. Anytime you know she is in a system, smash the console, it seems to slow her down... she trailed off. Then she shouted Get to work! I want this town to still be here when Jinkie comes back!  
  
**********  
  
Dawn. Her name was Dawn. Her parents were Jonas and Fiona. They were great people. Good people. Her parents. She was blocking out the sounds that came over the speakers. Telling her of horrible war, and death.   
  
Her parents would never do something like that. There had. . . There had to be an explanation. She had to get out of here!  
  
**********  
  
They loaded into the truck, and took off in the direction of the town, top speed, dangerously fast.  
  
Suddenly, Fiona screeched,   
  
Just in time Jinkie swerved around it. I saw it Fiona! Don't tell me how to drive! He turned from the road to glare at her.   
  
He swung them around the corner, skidding in and out of the tire ruts.  
  
You are never driving again Jinkie! Koren yelled.  
  
I'm a fine driver! It's my riders that need lessons! Jinkie yelled back.  
  
Were you two enemies when you were young? Koren seems older though. Asher asked tentatively.  
  
Worse! We were best friends! Jinkie glared at Koren, almost running off the road again. They had been friends? Koren looks so old.  
  
And actually, I'm younger than Jinkie! He has just been taking it easy while I work! Koren shot back.  
  
Remind you of anyone, Duke? Eliza asked slyly.  
  
Shooting a look at Jake, Duke said, Whoever did you have in mind?  
  
Jake stuck his tongue out at Duke.  
  
Hey Jake, just how old are you? Asher retorted.  
  
And it went on. Jonas felt they didn't know what was going on. Well, maybe that wasn't fair. He knew they were worried too, and moping wasn't gong to get them anywhere, but how could they just joke while his Dawn was lost?  
  
He wondered when it would all be over. When would his sun rise? When would his Dawn be returned?  
  
I'm just waiting for my sun to rise. . .  
  
  
  
  
New note after update. Next, there is going to be an interlude, telling people about Koren. Don't get confused, it takes place in a different time, ad leads back up to where we met Koren before. Hope you like it!  
~Siti~


	3. The Clan

Hi readers!  
  
**wince** So it's been a while. Well, I have it for you now. And nobody encourages me.. **Reveiwers begin to throw tomatos.** Well, maybe that's not totally true. No excuse, I guess. But you guys have no idea of the planning that went into writing this, I'm talking MAJOR writers block.   
  
Thanks to all my reviewers. **glares at non-commenters** Especially thanks to Daine, Liz Skywalker, Luna, and *~Amethyst~*. Welcome to my specials Luna!  
  
Now it's time for everyones fav part. The Disclaimer!  
  
All Giver characters and themes belong to Lois Lowry, but, **deep breath** Koren, Goren, Eliza, Duke, Jake, Dawn, Jinkie, Aimee, Angela, Maggie, Gretele, Hunny, and the plot are mine, please ask to use them. Which you are quite welcome to!  
  
(I made up THAT many characters? Now I'm scared.)  
  
  


  
  
  
Waiting For My Sun To Rise  
Interlude  
One man's treasure...  
  


Part One:   


  


One young man stumbled through the street, falling ever lower before catching himself. It was the Memories that were doing this to him. He was happy... When was it? So very long ago... His name, he remembered, and his occupation. Not that the latter meant anything now.   
  
His name was Koren. His occupation...his former occupation, was Engineer. He'd had friends, and rivals. Accomplishments, and failiers. But none seemed quite so deep. So horribely vast. He had to get out of here. He had to leave.  
  
But how? That was the awful question. He was an engineer, but he could not think. The Memories had taken care of that.  
  
How had they come back? He knew it had to do with the boy, Jonas. He had died. How? By falling in the river.   
  
But Koren knew. Jonas hadn't fallen in. He'd jumped, jumped in to escape the Memories. Koren knew he would have. Suicide had been common. His Memories proved that.  
  
Could he, Koren die? He didn't think he had the courage. But there were other ways to escape. He would run far, far away. Away from his problems. The Memories had taught him this too, but oddly, those Memories never seemed to go on. They just stopped. He wondered why...  
  
Part Two: New Begginings  
  
Koren was sweating. Today, he would meet the Leader,and find out just what he had to do to enter the Clan. He had found the Clan several months earlier, when he had been lost, and starving.   
  
He walked down a white hall. It was in a building he had stumbled upon in the forests. Out here is the middle of nowhere.  
  
Color had become common-place in the forests, he had stumbled out of the feilds, and the Memories had left. He felt bad about that, but he'd held them long enough, let someone else.  
  
There was no color here, white halls, black trimmings, gray and white clothing. After the vivid greens and browns, he thought it almost drab. But he was sure he was just mistaken, it was just the toture of the Memories that influenced him. Wasn't it? But the Memories were gone. Surely he was mistaken.  
  
Then, he opened the door to the Leader, and looked in.  
  
Inside, there was another small room, like so many he'd been in lately. Name and occupation.  
  
Koren started as he heard a voice, but quickly traced it to a speaker in the wall. Koren, Engineer.  
  
Welcome Koren. I am the Leader. The voice came from the speaker. You have found us. Now you wish to join. Do you have what it takes. I do not believe you do.  
  
The door slammed behind him, and darkness came as all light left the room.  
  
Then the first wave of pain hit. Over and over, until he was screaming like any newchild. This innitiation, for that is what it was, would leave scars on him for life, phisical, and mental.  
  
Then, as quickly as it had started, it was over. Welcome Koren. Welcome to the Clan.  
  
The voice of the Leader explained to him about their beliefs. What was to be his beliefs.   
  
You will be a good Clan member Koren, I can tell right now...  
  
And that is how it began.  
  
Part Three: A Raging Tiger  
  
After his training, which he still didn't understand for the most part. He now knew all the weak points on a human, disguise, arson. The list was endless. Each night he found it harder and harder to sleep.  
  
Clan member Koren! Are you listening? I just assigned you to salvage in Community Twelve! Get moving!  
  
He raked his memories from before the Memories. Before Jonas' betrayal, he told himself. He'd heard about the boy coming back, and all the evil he'd done. He brought his mind back to the task at hand. Community Twelve.   
  
Koren knew that Community Twelve ws the last one before what used to be the range of the Generator stopped. Not that it mattered now, the Generator was gone. As he walked down the trail with his three man team, there wasn't much to talk about, until Coomunity Twelve came into veiw over the hill, and the forests ubruptly stopped.  
  
As they neared the Community, Koren felt something was wrong. Nothing moved in the town. Not even a small child. Holding down his rations, he entered the town.  
  
Well, now we know why we are here. Split up and find anything yoiu think might be useful. Koren told his men, managing to keep his voice even.  
  
The men split up and entered nearby buildings.  
  
Drawn by some force he didn't yet know, Koren moved towards the Hall Of Closed Records. Maybe there would be information useful to the Clan.  
  
The door squeaked and groaned as he pushed it open, using all his strength. He groped for a switch, before he realised that the electricity hadn't worked for years.  
  
He struck a match, and lit a candle. In the middle of the room there was an area in the floor that had cracked and moved upward. The work of the Generator.  
  
Koren edged around the hole, and entered te next room. Shelved lined both sides of the room, with only a small isle down the middle.  
  
Koren picked up a document, and shook off the dust. It read, Release of Old: Markus.  
  
Koren shuddered and replaced the record. He glanced around again, and this time, his candle caught the words written over the door. Release Records.  
  
Suddenly feeling cold, Koren entered the next room. This time the room held small boxes, opening one, Koren saw tapes. The letters on top of the door read, Hall of Justice. Nothing here eighther. He looked towards the other wall expecting to see yet another door. Nothing. He moved towards the door, when he was a couple feet away from the door, the floor fell from benieth him.  
  
Koren didn't fall far, but he was now in a room where nobody had been for a while. He could tell by the smell.   
  
His candle had gone out, so he took another match and lit it again.  
  
The room was almost empty, except for a pedistal in the middle. And on top of it was a tube.  
  
Koren causiously came closer. When he picked it up, it looked like any other holo tube. Only, holo tubes were fairly new. This was at least a century old. Very odd, he thought.  
  
A small pad was on the top of the pedistal too. He picked it up.  
  
On it was was writing, seemingly copied there. He began to read.  
  
  
  
Whoever you might be,  
  
I was a Reciever here. I found this tube. Whoever you are, you MUST keep it from those who might use it. If the Generator fails, leave it, for it captures us. I am only one, I cannot do much, but later, someone else might be able. When that happens, you have to keep this from them. I have a glimpse of what we had, they are called Memories. Though some are bad, others are so good! Promise me...  
  
Maggie  
  
  
He stared stunned at the note. Could it be? Could they restore the Generator?  
  
Then he thought again. What for? Why are we so ubsessed? This Maggie was very wise. He would heed her advice.  
  
Then his alert beeped. New mission, urgent, Commanders eyes only.  
  
We are moving forward! We shall take Jonas's daughter Dawn, and then kill him. We will prevale!  
  
And for the first time, Koren thought, Not while I'm living! and vowed to stp them.  
  
Why now? He thought. Such a little note, and so much influence. Now, where was Jonas? Community One. Here we go again...  
  
Part Four: Endless Trail  
  
After scrambling out of the hole, Koren thought of how far it was to Community One. At least a week or two's travel. Best to be started now, he thought.  
  
**********  
  
A few days later, he came to the next Community, and was stunned. He had expected to find another ghost town, and instead he'd found a thriving village. Coren and potato feilds dotted the area around the village, and people moved amoung them.  
  
Who are you? Kore started at the voice, and then looked for the source. Finally, he looked down. A small boy stared up at him, bright eyes wide with curiousity.  
  
Hello there. May I talk to the leader of your town? The small boy couldn't have been more than a three.  
  
No. She is traveling to Community One. You can probably talk to my father though. The little boy told him.  
  
The youngster led him into the village, and Koren saw no signs of any conflict here, other than the colors, and small hills, it looked like any other Community.  
  
A loud bell rang, and youths began to pour out of a building to his left. Their laughter echoed in the square, and the sound haunted Koren.  
  
What'cha looking at, come on! Koren tore his eyes from the sight, and followed the boy.  
  
A ways further, he stopped in front of a small house.  
  
This is it! Come meet my dad. The small boy tugged on his shirt sleeve, and Koren let himself be drawn inside the cheery house.  
  
**********  
  
Yanis hadn't noticed his son Mike enter, so he started when the boy shouted from near his ears.  
  
Dad! Look who is here! Yanis stared at the man, starting with the long scars on his face, and moving to the uniform and battered arms, back to his face. He narrowed his eyes. Who are you? There is no fighting here!  
  
The man seemed to notice the floor more than Yanis. Then his shocking eyes moved to Yanis' face. They were the brown of the Community, but held the emotion of any pale eyes. They brimmed over with sadness, and oddly, betrayal.  
  
I need your help.   
  
**********  
  
After expaining why he was there, and the plot which he strove to crash.  
  
'Jonas is out going to take Dawn to see his family. But I think the head of Security, Jinky is still there, you can talk to him. Yanis told him.  
  
Jinky? He was alive? A thought struck him. you're a squad leader, you might have had to kill him. He shook his head violently, not the time for that. He had to warn him.  
  
Is there a fast way to Community One?  
  
There is a way, but to make it there before dawn, you must hurry, you can't wait for the sun to rise, you must move. Yanis told him.  
  
Yanis showed him the trail, and Koren was off, alone once again, but not for long this time, not for too long...   
  
Part Five: A New Horizon  
  
Koren was on the outskirts of Community One. The river had not been a problem, but he had to assume that he couldn't just walk in, couldn't just say Jonas' daughter was going to be kiddnapped. Couldn't...  
  
A message, that is how he would do it, a message, and a meeting place. He would need a cloak. Eyeing a clothes line, he thought, not a problem.  
  
But the message, how would he get it to Jinkie? He didn't trust another not to read it, so it had to be in person, how would he get it to him, and not have Jinkie know who he is? Very carefully. He donned the cloak.  
  
Koren blended into the shadowa as he moved through the town. It hadn't been hard to fing Jinkie, he'd known him be his voice, which you can't miss froma mile away. After that, it was a simple matter of location.  
  
Then, it was time. Jinkie turned into a dark alley.  
  
would you stop following me and tell me what you want? Koren nearly blew his cover totally with his suprise.  
  
Well? What is it? Get in here and talk, or go stalk someone else.  
  
Koren moved towards his childhood friend.  
  
I have a message for you. He deliberatly disguised his voice, if he could tell Jinkie's, he had to assume it went both ways.  
  
Jonas' daughter will be kiddnapped. You must stop all messages coming from the Speaker building. Koren stopped there, and ran.  
  
Part Six:   
  
For the second time that day, Koren ducked into an alley. There was no doubt. He wasn't the only Clan member here. That had been too close...  
  
Pulling his cloak closer around his face, he left the alley and began to walk in the direction of the Speaker room again.   
  
**********  
  
The town is infested. That was the forth. Blast these scars! Not only do they indentify me as a Clan Member, they make me ugly, and make me stand out. It wasn't just Clan Members he'd run from, it was the questioning stares of the people around him. And if they could see his scars, so could the Clan.   
  
The Speaker room was a bleak gray building, isolated in a long non-used part of the Community. But on this day, voices drifted to him from the small gray building.  
  
splatches of words, that if he hadn't known what was going on, would have meant nothing to him. He leaned closer to the door. As a result, he never heard the man who walked up behind him.  
  
There was a silent struggle, but the result was pre-made, he lost against two men.  
  
And a hand over his mouth, he was shoved inside the Speaker room.  
  
Koren couldn't remember much after that, he might have passed out, but he awoke when the half wit guard shouted, and recovered anough to take down his captor, in the face of the distraction. He saw Jinkie do the same.  
  
When the two men lay un conscious on the ground, Kore relised his hood was down. He reached for it. Too late...  
  
You know Koren, those scars do nothing for your appearance, not that it was anything to start out with.   
  
I won't ask where you have been. Tell me when you are ready friend...  
  
When I'm ready? Jinkie, friend, I'll never be ready, but I will tell you anyway. I have made mistakes, but I will make up for it. This I promise you.   
  
Thank you Jinkie. But you have new problems. And mine are intertwined.   
  
Hello friend. We'll never be split like that again. Friend...  
  
And for the first time in over ten years, Koren smiled.  
  
~Siti~  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Dawn

**wince** So it's been a while, huh? Sorry people. There was something wrong with the reviews when I posted the last one, and I didn't get ant reviews until days later. I missed most of my fav reviewers! Whaaaa!   
  
Anyway, when I don't have reviews to read, I get depressed, and I don't write. So it took a while before I could build up the ambition to write.  
  
Any ways, thanks to all my reviewers, and those who's reviews I did get for the last one, about Koren, Liz Skywalker, anieveIII, and Daine.  
  
Thanks to my fav reviewers, who make me laugh, smile, and think. Liz Skywalker, *~Aymethyst~*, Daine, and Luna.  
  
Okay, the disclaimer. All themes and names belong to Lois Lowry, and I take no claim to them. However, **deep breath** Koren, Granny, Goren, Gretele, Yanis, Trinblek, Hunney, Duke, Jake, Dawn, Aimee, Jinkie, and Eliza are mine, and please ask to use them. Which you are quite welcome to! **eyes widen as she begins to count names.** Thirteen! Wow!  


  
Waiting For My Sun To Rise  
Part Three  
The Price of Perfection  
  


Aimee watched her staff run around the office, doing just about nothing. She knew the theory of ancient Receivers running mad was hard to swallow, but this!   
  
Um, Aimee, where is bike repair? A woman Aimee did not personally recognize asked her.  
  
Isn't it at the corner a block from the Main Hall? Aimee was puzzled.  
  
No. Nobody knows where it is! The woman began to panic.  
  
Some things never change. Well, find it! And then smash the console so she can't hide there again! Aides ran around her, and out the door. Presumably to go find that darn building.   
  
**********  
  
Koren felt out of place. Even after several attempts by Jinkie to draw him into conversation, Koren was still not feeling welcome. Memories of the Clan still haunted him, and to be honest, he didn't want them to go away just yet. He deserved it, and Koren had never been one to shrink from his fate.  
  
A loud beep interrupted his thoughts, and with an apologetic smile, Jinkie grabbed his cell phone. As he brought the small black phone to his ear, his face grew grim.  
  
Guys, we have a problem. They can't find Angela. She entered the bike repair computer, and nobody knows where it is! Jinkie's report was received with frowns, as those around him remembered that this wasn't a joy ride.  
  
Speed it up a bit Jinkie, we'll have to be back sooner than expected. Jonas told him.  
  
Jinkie pressed his foot harder on the pedal, and the van sped up.  
  
Be careful Jinkie! Keep us on the road! Koren surprised himself by saying. Jinkie only grinned at him, and began to joke with renewed vigor. One could almost forget that they were rushing to save lives. For a while, Koren was himself. The person he hadn't been in many years.  
  
**********  
  
Gretele turned to her escort, a tall man who had agreed to accompany her to Community One. He had been quiet, and always had worn a hood. His name was Trimlek, and even when he was on the ground he looked imposing, but on the back of a tall horse, he looked bigger than the small trees that surrounded him, even though the small pines and oaks ended a couple feet over his head.  
  
Trimlek, are we almost there? I didn't think it took this long to get to Community One. It's been almost two weeks! I know it didn't take Jonas this long.  
  
You're right. It doesn't take this long to get from Community Twelve, to One. But then, that isn't where we're going. He turned and grinned benevolently at her, hood dropping to show a face of scars.  
  
Then, men began to pour out of the shrubs nearby, and with a loud clunk, Trimblek smashed his fist into the side of her head, and she knew only darkness.  
  
**********  
  
Again, conscienceless came over Dawn. She began to remember the last hours. Or was it hours? How long had she been out? Hours? Or days?   
  
The tape that had haunted her mind turned on again. It told her of all the horrible things her father had done, and about how great everything was before her parents interfered. She began to scream, if only to mute the noise in her ears. But it went on. And on!   
  
When Jonas left the Communities, he left us to suffer! He thought of nobody but himself. He ran away, afraid of his burden! Are you Dawn going to let him do this. Join us Dawn! Join us! This Jonas is not you father! He is a demon! Join us Dawn. Dawn... It went on, and Dawn couldn't help but to listen. And began to wonder if her father had thought of the consequences of what he did. She doubted it. She began to wonder what else he hadn't told her. And she began to listen.   
  
**********  
  
Eliza's breath caught as they entered Community Thirteen. It was so...empty. Nobody spoke, and Eliza was in tears before the town disappeared around the bend. Community Twelve was a small dot in the distance.  
  
We have to stop in Community Twelve. I need to talk to Gretele. Just in case. Jonas spoke up for the first time in over twenty minutes. Eliza knew he was her adopted brother, but all she had of him were childish memories of oatmeal, and that first meal. They'd left before lunch. Gabe she knew better, but he couldn't remember Jonas at all. He knew of course, that Jonas had saved him, and he'd actually spent more time in Jonas' company than she had. But he couldn't remember it. She wondered if that was what it was like for the first people of the Community, only worse. Losing all memories of a better time, a happier time. Her people had good records, but they'd left before that point. She recalled her ancestor, Dirk. He'd pulled the people together. They wouldn't have lasted without Dirk. And if they hadn't lasted, what would have happened to Jonas and Gabe? They'd have died. Too many died. Like Community Thirteen.   
  
She pulled her head up. Many more would have died. Old people, babies, like Gabe, and every age in between. Every day, people would die. And nobody would care. At least this way they died in freedom.  
  
Shouting awoke her from her thoughts.  
  
Look! It's Yanis! A tall man with dark brown hair waved them to a stop.  
  
Have you seen Gretele? She left two weeks ago for your Community, and we haven't had word. She had a guide, and she was worried about something. Yanis' eyes met Koren's.  
  
Did you save Dawn? He asked urgently.  
  
We had word too late, and in the wrong spot. Koren got word to Jinkie, who told us. We already had discovered Dawn missing. We went the rest of the way to pick up friends, and now we are going back after alarming news from home. Did Koren show you the holo tube? Well, it had a program in it that used the first Receiver as a form. It has infested our system, and they only have it in hiding. It took refuge in Bike Repair. Jonas told him. From the look on Yanis' face, he'd been hoping for better news.  
  
Koren spoke up, Did the guide have scars on his face, like I do?  
  
Yanis shook his head, I don't know, he had a hood over his head and face. Koren and Jinkie exchanged looks.  
  
I think your leader has been kidnapped by the Clan. Jinkie said grimly.   
  
**********  
  
Phillipa stared at the computer in front of her. The stupid thing was going haywire. I never should have let Harold talk me into this, she moaned. Her friend had always been a trouble maker, which was one reason why he worked in bicycle repair, and she was a teacher. But today, Harold had to be somewhere else, and Phillipa was watching this forgotton place.  
  
The computer began to make funny sounds, and in her frustration, Phillipa kicked it, hard.  
  
A dent was where her foot had been only seconds ago. Oops, she thought, what if I broke it? Then, a mist of sorts began to flow from it, and materialized into a human woman.  
  
What the...  
  
**********  
  
Yanis was frantic. Gretele had helped them all after the Memories, and now there wasn't a thing he could think of to do for her. He felt so helpless!  
  
I can't go with you to Community One. I have to stay here and manage the town. Please, find them. Yanis told them.  
  
A young woman that Yanis didn't recognize walked up to him, put her hand on his shoulder, and said. Sir, we'll do our best. That is the most anyone can do.  
  
Thank you. Yanis whispered, and turned to walk back into the Administrative Building.  
  
**********  
  
Gretele opened her eyes. She was in a closed room of sorts, with no window, and no door that she could see. Shakily, she stood up and turned in a circle. Such a bare room.  
  
An intercom squeaked, and then a female voice came over.  
  
Hello Gretele! I hope you have enjoyed your sleep. I'll be bringing food shortly, and then we can really talk. Ta ta!  
  
Before Gretele could say anything, the intercom was off, and one of the wall began to move outward. A girl, who looked to be twelve or thirteen walked in. Her face wasn't scared like that of the men who had ambushed her, but that didn't mean much. Her eyes narrowed until they were slits.  
  
Who are you? And why did you kidnap me? She demanded.  
  
Why Gretele! Such unoriginal questions. Very well, I am called Dawn, and the Clan kidnapped you because you have inside information about Communities, that we, the Clan, need.  
  
Dawn? But, this girl wasn't a sweet little girl she remembered! What had happened to her?  
  
**********  
  
Bruno heard screams from across the street. What was going on in the Admin building? He jumped up from his seat in the Engineering section of the complex he was in, and ran to the window.  
  
People were flowing out of the Admin building, and separating into teams that ran down the street and into alleys. He walked over to the door, and hailed one of them.  
  
What are you doing? He asked the man who ran over to him.  
  
There is a crazy receiver who can take over computers, and she is a hologram, and the only way to stop her is to smash the computer console she is in, but she went to bike repair, and nobody knows where that is... The man ran out of breath, and trailed off, then ran away.  
  
Bike repair? That's where Phillipa is today! He broke into a run, and ignoring the shouts of his co-workers sprinted to the corner, and ran down aside street for several blocks. He knew where it was because he'd walked Phillipa to the repair office that morning.  
  
He skidded to a halt in front the building, and stared in horror through the window of the unmarked building, Phillipa was standing in the middle of the room, staring at a hologram of a woman. He didn't know why, but he'd expected it to be a man.   
  
Before he could think about it too much, he ran yelling into the building screaming and yelling, remembering what the man had said, he grabbed a board from where it was leaning against the side of the rundown building. He smashed it into the console, watched it smoke, and hit it again.  
  
The hologram muttered before it faded out.  
  
**********  
  
The small trail that led to the Community was almost too small for the large van, and Jinkie was holding the wheel with both hands and grinning like a fool, while leaning over the wheel like a madman set on suicide.  
  
Duke suddenly realized something. Where's Jake?  
  
I left Jake in charge of the school when we left. He's probably reading to the first through third grades in the commons right now. I didn't want to get the kids in a panic. Jonas answered.  
  
Jake became a teacher? Duke asked, stunned.  
  
"Actually, he's a doctor, but I left him at the school because he could do more to help then. Jonas answered, as the swerved near a tree, missing it by inches.  
  
A doctor huh? Figures. Duke muttered.  
  
What did you become? Asher asked him.  
  
I'm a farmer, like my father. I got pushed into it when Dad fell sick. Duke told him bluntly.   
  
I'm sorry. How's Granny? Jonas asked.  
  
She's great. Same as ever, but I didn't want her to exhaust herself by coming with us. She's too old, and we need her in the village. At least until Haretta gets a little older.  
Duke answered.  
  
What does she do? Asher asked curiously.  
  
She's our healer. It's becoming harder and harder to fight the sicknesses that have been hitting our home. Haretta is her apprentice. There is an old sickness that has come about, and we can't figure out why it came back. Duke said.  
  
What is it caused by?   
  
Polluted water.  
  
**********  
  
A bubbling creek ran by a large building. The creatures around knew it hadn't always been there. Not like the creek. Big creatures lived there. These big creature were dangerous. Danger to little creatures, and big ones like the deer and bear. Many little and big creatures were dying. Bad water. Bad water... Bad creatures killing water, kill little and big creatures.  
  
~Siti~


	5. Escape

Okay, okay, don't kill me quite yet! It's been a long time. AGAIN! I really thank you guys for sticking with me. Oh cripes! I was just looking at some of the author pages of my reviewers, when I saw how many Favorite Author lists I was on. To say I was stunned is a huge understatement! Thank-you guys! I'd never have thought ...  
  
When I saw that, I realized how much I'd neglected this story, and I wrote this part, short as it is. Less than a week to the next one, I PROMISE!  
  
Thanks to theladyoflorraine, NativeSonsation, Lily23, Anna, nameless, Emily, Ally, Christine, dani, and especially, *~Amethyst~*. Thanks so much, try not to get too frustrated with me, I'm working hard. This story is one writers block after another, but so satisfying to write!  


  


Everyone's favorite part! Disclaimer!   
The Giver belongs to Lois Lowry, it isn't mine, don't sue. However, **deep breath** Goren, Koren, Angela, Duke, Jake, Aimmee, Toomar, Yanheld, Jinkie, Eliza, Yanis, Granny, Gretele, Honey, and of course, Dawn.  


  
  
Waiting for My Sun To Rise  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
  


**********  
  
Are you sure you're okay? Bruno asked Phillipa.  
  
I'm fine! Now tell me exactly what THAT was. Phillipa. told him irritably.  
  
I only got the two second version. It won't help us much. I heard that an ancient Receiver had gone mad and was taking over computers. I also heard that when you find her, you're supposed to smash the computer. Bruno told her.  
  
You're right, that is vague. Let's go talk to Lily, she should know what's going on here. I've never heard a rumor that hasn't gotten to her. Phillipa. suggested.  
  
That's a good idea. I just realized something. Jonas is out of town. But lets go to Lily. My sister in law sucks up all news. I suppose that's why she's a reporter. The two grinned at each other. They'd been close friends for many years. As far back as either could remember anyway. Neither could remember the Sameness, or the rebellion, they'd been too young, but they'd been raised by Asher and Fiona. They exited the run down building and walked in the direction of Lily's dwelling.  
  
When they got there, the door was open, and flapping in the slight breeze that was blowing. They heard voices from the kitchen, so they went in that direction.   
  
Lily was standing in the kitchen, talking to Asher. No! I'm serious! There is something really wrong here! The whole town is buzzing with gossip, and I know something isn't right!  
  
Honey, I didn't hear anything. Not a word. Now, please, dear, I have work to do! Asher told his wife.  
  
Hi Lily, Asher. We, um, have a problem. Phillipa.  
  
Lily spoke up, Does it have anything to do with holograms that take over computers? Lily looked stupefied, and that wasn't a look often seen on her face.  
  
Lily and Asher's marriage had begun as a marriage of convenience, but had slowly evolved into something more. The two were now enjoying a second childhood of sorts, and acting like total fools. But it made them happy, and if Lily wasn't happy, nobody was!  
  
Yeah, something like that. . . Bruno explained, and slowly, Asher's mouth dropped open, and Lily's grin widened.  
  
I have just the thing! Lily smirked, and strode from the room. Bruno wondered what she'd bring back. It would have to be something unusual, or someone would have already thought it up.  
  
Lily walked back into the room. In her hand was a long tube, that got wider towards the end. One of my favorite Memories was of a game of some kind, and a lot of people had things like these. They are some kind of voice amplifier, like a microphone, only we won't have to plug it into the infected computer system. Lily looked proud of herself, and Bruno took a doubtful look at the oblong tube. That. . . Thing, would help them tell people about the hologram? Well, he sure didn't have any better ideas.  
  
They walked out of the house, and as soon as they were outside, Lily brought the tube to her face. Attention! Attention please! All people must turn off all computers, repeat, all computers, and report to the Assembly hall, immediately! Repeat, immediately!  
  
**********  
  
Aimmee heard the command, and blessed the person who knew what they were doing. Her staff quickly shut down their computers, and left. Well, ten seconds had done that? She should find that person and ask their secret. Aimmee had been trying to get her staff to do just that for about ten minutes.  
  
Pressing the OFF switch on her computer, not even bothering to shut down, she left the building as fast as possible. They could narrow down the buildings that Angela could be in, and trap her back into her tube. Hopefully. . .  
  
The streets were almost deserted, except for four people who were still giving instructions to the stragglers, and then running to the next building, and starting over.  
  
Aimmee recognized one of them.Asher! Asher, however did you think of that? It was brilliant! We just have to close out the areas she can get into and narrow it down! Then, the woman with what she assumed was a microphone turned. Aimmee took a step back, and scowled. She didn't like Lily, and Lily didn't like her. She wondered how a brat like her had attracted such a great person as Asher.  
  
Um, honey? Why don't you go calm everyone down at the Assembly Hall? Then give them something to do. Games or singing or something. Good luck! Aimmee knew he was trying to forestall a disagreement between them, and she guessed she didn't blame him. Lily merely nodded, glared at Aimmee, and ran after the last group of people.   
  
How did you guys find out about Angela? I'm pretty sure it isn't public knowledge yet. She saw Bruno and Phillipa. glance at each other.  
  
We had some first hand experience. I volunteered to work in bike repair today, and well, I think you can figure it out from there. She's out of that system now. Phillipa. told her. She nodded.  
  
Alright. Now, my plan is to close her out of the network, and trick her back into the tube. Aimmee told them.  
  
That really could work! Bruno said excitedly. But we had better cut the other systems too. We aren't sure what she can get into, for all we know she can get into lighting, or heating systems too.  
  
Good point. why don't you too go to the main power plant and shut that down. It won't be dark for hours, so we should have some time. Aimmee agreed, and the two ran off.  
  
**********  
  
Curses. I'll have to get out of this system before I'm forced out. Ha! They thought they could force a genius like her back into the tube? As if. Not happening! She was too smart for something like that. Angela forced her electrons into a stream, and flowed into the next adjacent system. Records catalog.  
  
**********  
  
The trees faded into large fields and orchards. Eliza knew they were getting close. She tried to think what it must have been like for the people who lived here during the Sameness. As always, it was beyond her. Duke had tried to explain it to her once, but he'd only confused her even more. Would they rescue Dawn? What about Granny and the water? Would they help that too? Her head spun with unanswerable questions.  
  
As Eliza watched out the window, houses appeared, just over a small river. They went over a bridge, and she looked down. Clear, blue water stared back at her. Not like their own river was now. All those people. . . She'd have to do something.  
  
**********  
  
Dawn peered around the corner. She snuck down the hall, looking right, left, then right again. At the end of the hall, she pulled a key from her pocket, and turned it in the lock. Slowly, she pushed the door open. She entered, then ran to the bed.  
  
As Gretele opened her mouth, Dawn presses her hand over it, and shook her head. Gretele nodded. Dawn let her hand drop to her side. She pointed to the door, and mimed that Gretele was to follow her. Again, Gretele nodded.  
  
They were soon out the door. They crept down the hall, and then to a back doorway. Dawn clicked a code into it, and it slide open. It opened to a wasteland.  
  
Tears came to her eyes, but she brushed them away, lingering over the cuts on her face. Maybe with some care, she wouldn't look like the other Clan members.  
  
Dawn mouthed, Can you drive?  
  
Gretele nodded. Dawn led the way to a van, and pulled a card from her pocket. She slid it into the check, and the door opened. She climbed over the drivers seat, and Gretele got in after her.  
  
**********  
  
Gretele looked for a key of some kind, but didn't find one. Finally, she just pushed a red button where the key hole would be. the engine started, and Gretele pushed down onto the pedal. Soon, they were out of sight of the complex, and it's pollution.  
  
What happened to you? Gretele asked Dawn.  
  
It was the only way I could think of to get door keys, codes, and trust to walk around. Dawn told her simply. Gretele's heart went out to her. She seemed so hard, so unemotional. She chanced a look at Dawn's face under the hood of the typical Clan tunic. She was stunned to see it crisscrossed with cuts. She hadn't thought. . . She'd been wrong.  
  
**********  
  
Randall pushed the last cylinder into the river, and watched it float away. He thought he saw one break open. Oh well, wasn't his fault! He began to move back into the building, pushing his cart in front of him.  
  
He tuned his face to the sky, and bright sunlight caressed his scarred face, just before he entered the door.   
  
He thought he heard whispering coming from behind him, but it was probably just the wind.  
  
**********  
  
What is that place Yanheld? They just dumped something into the water. A small voice asked a tall man next to him.  
  
I don't know Toomar. But I'm going to find out. You go to Goren's farm and tell him something is up. I don't like the looks of this. A smaller man slung his hatchet over his shoulder and ran into the forest, automatically blending in and becoming one with the plants that formed his life. Now the man ran for that life. It was his turn to do the protecting.  
  
Yanheld dropped to the ground as dozens of carts came out of the largest building. He narrowed his slanted eyes, and hissed. He watched.  
  
The men came to the shore and began to throw large cylinders into the water. As Yanheld watched, several broke open and leaked brown liquid into the already soiled river. There was something very, very wrong here.  
  
Yanheld began to slither like a snake back the way he came. Soon, he was only a brown streak in the ground. It was his talent to blend in. And his right. Nothing was going to take that away from him.  
  
**********  
  
The river screamed in pain, and the forest felt it's pain. The winds drew closer, and the ground began to tremble. All felt the rivers anguish. This had to stop. but the river didn't know how. Nobody did. The only humans they knew cherished their water, and nourished their trees, and blessed their wind. None were like this.   
  
The winds blew harder, and a storm began to form. The elements were scared, and chaos came to knock.  
  
~Siti~


	6. The Storm

Dawn5

This chapter is very short, but I couldn't NOT stop at such a tantalizing spot. So perfect! You guys are, of course, going to hate it. There should be another chapter out very soon, but I'm so eager to post! I'll probably be feeling this way for a while, so you can expect several chapters out of me.   
  
I warn you however, this chapter is very dark, and a little different than my usual style.  
  
I'm so excited! I have new software people! *Dances around the room* And all I have to do it write this author's note, and I can post this chapter! Thanks to everyone for being so patient, and I hope to hear from you all in your reviews. Please review! They are what keep me writing!  
  
Disclaimer- All themes and characters belong to Lois Lowry. However, all of my original characters belong to me, please email me if you would like to borrow them. You are quite welcome to, I love to see what someone else can do with my characters! I just like to keep track of those who are using them.  
  


Waiting For My Sun To Rise  
Chapter Five  
  


Honey! Honey! There was a commotion in the yard, and then a bang as her door flew open. Honey was stunned to see Toomar. and Yanheld the foresters in her foyer.  
  
Toomar? Yanheld? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to follow the River to find out why it was polluted? Honey was confused. She had thought they would take at least a month in their travels, and she hadn't expected them to come to much.  
  
Honey, we found out why the River was polluted. There is a large building up the River about fifteen miles. They are dumping all kinds of horrid things in the River. Toomar looked devastated, and so very sad. She knew that the two had a special bond with the forest and wouldn't let anyone harm it.  
  
Suddenly, the door slammed shut, and Honey could hear thumps as something hit the house. She whirled to look out the window, and was stunned to see torrents of rain begin to fall. The shutters began to slam open and closed as high winds threatened to knock them off their hinges. Huge hailstones pelted the house with unrelenting wrath.  
  
Yanheld ran to the window, and firmly latched the shutters, as Toomar locked the door. This can't be a natural storm. The very elements are angry with us. Honey turned from the now shuttered window in front of her, to her mother, Granny, right behind her.  
  
Honey's mouth opened, then shut as she regarded her mother. Two more are sick. All drinking water must be boiled, and the sick must be quarantined. Haretta is sick too, I must be immune somehow. Honey was stunned. Two more? But, but a dozen were already sick. She began to cry.  
  
We can't fall apart. Toomar, Yanheld, use whatever force it takes, but I want you to go to every house, and warn them. They all must boil their water, and the sick must all be put in a room by them self, and those that I have tested to be immune should attend them. If nobody in the house is immune, they'll have to find someone who is. Granny handed him a syringe, a vial, and a test tube, Anyone who hasn't been tested yet, test them. Draw a little blood, put a drop from the vial in the test tube, and add a drop of blood. If the blood turns yellow, they aren't immune. If it turns blue, they are. Boil all three items after EVERY use. Toomar took the items, and placed them in his pouch.  
  
We'll be careful. Yanheld promised.  
  
**********  
  
Gretele tried to pay more attention to her driving, but her eyes were still often attracted to the small girl next to her. Not so small, or young anymore, she thought wistfully. Dawn's blue eyes were hardened with anger, and with remorse, and when she didn't think that Gretele was watching, Dawn's hand was drawn back to her cut face.  
  
How old was Dawn anyway? Ah, fifteen. Not nearly old enough for the burden she was being asked to carry. All of a sudden, Gretele's attention was drawn back to the road as a loud thump, then Dawn's small yelp of fright brought her back from her musings.  
  
Sliding off the windshield was a hailstone as big as a good sized rock. Gretele screamed, and swerved, a bright bolt of lightning hit the road right in front of the truck. Her eyes widened as she saw blue sky being swallowed up by the darkness of a storm. Sheets of rain began to pound into the truck, and the tires squealed as they tried to find friction on the wet ground.  
  
Another bolt of lighting lit up the area, and Gretele could see the road in front of her. A loud crash rang in her ears, and then the thunder died out. Almost before the sound faded, she saw another bolt hit in the trees ahead. followed by that awful noise.  
  
This time she saw two people in front of her, and she yanked on the wheel to avoid hitting them. The car went into an awful spin, tires squealing, one exploded. They hit a tree, and Gretele's head was thrown back into the headrest.  
  
**********  
  
As they flew over the bridge, Jinkie flung the car into a turn, and blasted down the deserted street. Someone had obviously taken command of the situation, and as he flung open the door in front of The Assembly Hall, he heard voices from inside.  
  
Jinkie! Jonas! That came from behind him. He saw Asher, Aimee, Phillipa, and Bruno running out of a nearby building, one of the computer headquarters. Thank goodness you're back. We are trying to lock Angela out of as many systems as we can... Asher trailed off, and began to gape at something behind Jonas. Slowly, he turned, and saw a rolling cloud of black racing towards them.  
  
He made sure everyone was in before he followed his own order. As he ran towards the door, he was hit in the head by a hailstone. The last thing he heard was Fiona's scream as he faded into unconsciousness.  
  
**********  
  
Clunk. Clunk. Clunk.  
  
Lily abruptly stopped singing at the strange sound coming from up above her. Others cut off as they realized what they heard was coming from outside. Then she heard Fiona's heart piercing scream. Whispers turned into mass panic, and Lily tried to get towards the door, but the mass of people was pushing towards her, asking questions, not letting her get to Fiona. Why would Fiona scream? Lily began to really panic. She couldn't get to her sister in law. This was bad. This was very bad. Her mind raced. Then, a crashing banging sound was all she could hear. There was a hushed silence, and even Lily's battered mind could comprehend what the noise had been. Thunder.  
  
In the crowd's shock, Lily was able to break through. She elbowed and pushed her way to the door, and was just in time to see Fiona drag Jonas into the doorway. He was bleeding. She gasped. From the head.  
  
**********  
  
The trees quaked in their very roots. They swayed to the very dance of the great storm. Surely this would show the bad big creatures that they should not mess with nature. They had been free for so very long. They remembered the last time humans had tried this. They had been taught their lesson. This time though, they wouldn't make the mistake of those forseeders, and allow themselves to be spoiled for centuries. Now the nature would make it's self known. In the most unbelievable ways.   
  
To the winds they added strength, and two great twirling cyclones were added to natures newly made waltz. They skirted the forests, and headed up the big creatures trail, growing as they headed to the bad building where it all began.  
  
~Siti~


	7. Clash of the Titans

I'll admit that I'd lost interest in this story. It took so long to get softwear to write it with, and post it with, that I just got caught up in other things. And then, of course, when I did post, I only got one review. It makes for very depressed authors. So I shoved WFYSTR to a back burner. However, as all things do, it eventually came up again. I have a burning desire to write a new chapter. It may not be very long, but I'm not even sure I have an audience anymore!  
  
So even if this get's completely ignored, I'd like to thanks you all for all the good times I've had, and hopefully you've had some too.   
  
This story is getting very deep, and I even have trouble keeping up with it at times, so just imagine that the earth is growing up, and like any young child, it is learning to walk and to say   
  
Disclaimer: All themes, characters, places, events, etc., from Lois Lowry's The Giver belong to her. However, I do like to keep track of stories branching off mine, so if you'd like to use a character, or characters of mine, you need only ask.   
  
Thank you everyone!!!  
-Siti Marie  


  
  
Chapter 6  
Clash of the Titans  
  


Dawn slowly came to. She shook her head, and as it began to throb, wished that she hadn't. She began to methodically try to move every muscle in her body, just to make sure she still could. Finally she opened her eyes. She was in a warm bed. Could the whole thing have been a dream? A groan from the bed across the room brought her back to painful reality.  
  
She was trying to sit up when the door opened. To her utter surprise, a woman walked in, and when she saw that Dawn was awake, paced over to her bedside. Where was she? Where am I? Dawn was confused. This wasn't in the Community, or anywhere else Dawn had been. Not that that counted for much, she thought wryly.  
  
I'm your great grandmother, sort of. You can call me Granny. Dawn! We were all so worried about you, what happened--no, tell me later. Let me clean up your face again. Dawn's hand flew up to her face, and instead of the burning pain she should have felt from touching the cuts, she encountered numbness and stitches.   
  
Will they- she started to ask.  
  
Granny cut her off. Scar? Yes, but not nearly was bad as they were going to. There will be thin pink lines running across your face for the rest of your life. You and Gretele are lucky that Yanheld and Toomar found you when they did. The storm has continued to get worse; they had to dance with a pair of cyclones to get you and Gretele back here.  
  
I have to get back-- she broke off into hacks. She saw Granny's face contort into a nest of agony.  
  
No! You haven't been exposed. Unless... With a speed Dawn wouldn't have thought that her aging great-grandmother could have achieved, Granny skidded to a halt at Gretele's bed. You have to tell me, Dawn. What kind of water have you and Gretele drank in the last two days? Was it out of the river?  
  
Dawn didn't know. She'd been initiated, hadn't she? And the Clan would never poison it's own members, would it? Her face hardened in anger. It would, and she knew it. She wouldn't be surprised if every drop of water she had drunk in the last couple of days was poisoned. I don't know Granny, but the chances are that both of us have been drinking directly from the riv-- She began to hack again, and suddenly felt light headed. Her last conscious thought was wondering why Granny was running toward her...  
  
**********  
  
Phillipa stared out the window; the storm didn't seem to be letting up. Jonas was out of it for now, and Fiona was with him. Everything seemed to be falling apart. Even Lily couldn't keep everyone calm now, not with the hailstones hitting the ceiling, and with darkness pressing closer; except where it was pushed back by candles. Suddenly she stood up and shouted, I can't take it anymore! I have to DO something. Angela is worming her way deeper and deeper into systems people _forgot _to turn off! Someone needs to get out there, yes, in the storm, and smash some computers. How many old, unused systems do we have, which, like bicycle repair, or the Speaker system, have been so conveniently forgotten? I nominate me! She began to walk toward the door. A girl who had been introduced as her cousin, Eliza, grabbed her arm.   
  
I'm going with you. We'll grab boards of something as cover, and check ever building in the Community if we have to! The girl's eyes flashed, and Phillipa saw the same determination she felt in them.  
  
I'm going too. Bruno stood up, and walked over to their little group. He turned and glared at Jinkie, Koren, Aimee and Asher, daring them to say they couldn't go.  
  
It was Koren who spoke up. If you won't be talked out of going, at least let me help. I have personal force fields, which should repel those hailstones, and three communicators. I'll go with you as far as the main computer hub, and try to track Angela's progress. I only have three force fields, so I will use A board or something;' it isn't far to the hub.  
  
I'll try to help you from here. This is where all of the utilities controls are centralized. If you give me one of those communicators, I should be able to tell you when she's gone into the utilities system, and where. It was Aimee who spoke up this time.  
  
I'll go with Koren. Jinkie finally said.  
  
The eight nodded tensely at each other and got to work.  
  
**********  
  
Toomar watch as yet another solution turned yellow. He had tested most of the people near to Goren's house, and so far, only two had been immune. Those two had been sisters who were merchants in dyes and cloth, both of whom lived in the same house, alone. He'd talked them into moving in with separate illness stricken families to help with treatment. The only advice he'd been able to give the sick people was to boil all their drinking water and treat the symptoms, hacking cough, high fever, and increasing delirium.  
  
Toomar had spent most of his time in the forest since he was a little boy. He'd _bonded_, that was the only way to put it, with the forest itself. He'd seen it happen with others. Ruric had a special bond with his horses, and likewise with Farblend's hounds.   
  
When Toomar had found Yanheld, it had seemed like a dream come true. He'd finally become certain that he wasn't insane, that he did have an ability to communicate, almost with the forest. After that, it had only seemed natural to take up housekeeping with Yanheld, after all, when you have such a great thing in common, all the little ways in which people are different seem to make less and less difference. He'd felt complete...Until now. The subtle connection he'd always felt with the forest was no longer subtle, or benign, it was strong, and all he felt from it was anguish, and pain. Not a physical pain in him, but a deeper kind, one that struck him though like an arrow.   
  
His arms ached from holding up the heavy log he was using as cover from the hailstones. All he wanted was the forest, and normal rain, and a roof over his head. Yanheld's company would be nice, but he wasn't going to be greedy. But this rain had to stop.  
  
Suddenly, a doe ran out from cover under a tree. Startled, she reared to avoid trampling him. As it was, all she did was scare the living daylights out of him. Then she was on the ground, a large hailstone had struck her on the head. Forgetting about his own safety, he dropped his log and tried to pull her back under the thick conifer tree. The doe came to when she felt his pulling, but instead of lashing out at him, as he had expected that she would, she pushed at the ground as if she were trying to help him. For whatever reason she did it, however, it gave the extra amount of gumption needed to pull them both to safety. As they lay under the tree, both gasping for breath, Toomar couldn't help but wonder, am I going crazy, or did I just risk my life for a deer's?   
  
**********  
  
With a sigh of relief, Jinkie pushed open the door to the central computer hub. About half of the computer monitors were smashed and small pieces of machinery littered the carpeted floor. He cast an interrogative look around the room, looking for any sign that one of the computers was on. Find anything yet, Koren? The voice was distorted and a bit muffled. Her heard Koren's murmured negative, and finally placed the voice as that hologram expert, Aimee.   
  
Jinkie wandered into the next room, and heard the low hum which meant that a computer was on. he called, and began to swing a baseball bat at the computer.   
  
Jinkie, no! Not yet. Maybe we can trace her, predict her patterns or something. Remember, we need to trap her back into her tube! To Jinkie's shock, however, the computer shut down, and one across the room powered up.  
  
Hello gentlemen. A disembodied voice sounded in the room, and Angela's image appeared right next to Koren. The man cursed, and swung a gloved fist into the seemingly solid image. His fist passed right though. I don't think so, mister. she turned to Jinkie. I've been reading up' on history around here. You've found some way to turn off the Sameness Generator. It was a nice try, but didn't it ever occur to you to dismantle it. I can turn it on at any moment. The same way I can with the computers.   
Shall we play a game?  
  
Koren muttered to Jinkie, She's stalling, something's wrong with her plans. Some piece of her perfect picture is missing--   
  
Angela cut him off. I'm using the old Speaker system, Koren, and I can hear every word that you say. It's the way that system was designed, you know?  
  
Jinkie elbowed Koren in the ribs. What kind of game, Angela? And if we lose, what happens?  
  
Angela looked surprised. Why my dear Jinkie, you die, of course.  
  
**********  
  
Aimee could only stare at the systems panel. The surge of power she was beginning to refer to as Angel Power was zooming all over the board. She'd tried shutting all the systems down, but they only turned on again. Flipping the top of her communicator up she said into it, Find anything yet, Koren?   
  
Nothing at all but dark, turned off computers. Hey wait, Jinkie found something. Shi--   
  
Koren? Koren! Is anyone there? Koren? Jinkie? Aimee shouted into the communicator. Koren and Jinkie were obviously in some kind of trouble, but all she could pick up was static! She tried to pick up Eliza's group. Nothing.   
  
Not even static...  
  
~Siti~  
  
  



End file.
